


Ursa Major

by bi_shy_and_ready_to_cry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And best friends, First Kiss, First fic I've published, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, matt is my son, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_shy_and_ready_to_cry/pseuds/bi_shy_and_ready_to_cry
Summary: Shiro and Matt sometimes have little adventures late at night (at Matt's insistence) so they can talk about their lives and share secrets. This isn't anything different. Unless they want it to be, hypothetically.





	Ursa Major

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa! This is my first fanfiction I've published and honestly one of the first ones I've written. I wrote it months ago and then forgot about it but I suddenly remembered it and edited it a bit and now we've got this! I'd be surprised if anyone read this because it kinda sucks but if you do I love you.

"Hey Shiro, let's go on an adventure!" Matt said excitedly, bursting into Shiro's dorm room.   
"Right now? At ass o clock in the morning?" Shiro said, raising an eyebrow.   
"Duh, how else would we be able to see the stars?" Matt snorted, grabbing Shiro's hand and turning to walk out of the dorm room. Shiro's face flushed, thankful Matt already had his back to him so he couldn't see Shiro's red face. "Alright," he finally agreed.

Him and Matt snuck out all the time so the path they took out was familiar. Shiro thought they were going into the forest so he turned that way but stopped when Matt didn't follow him. Matt grinned.   
"Nope, tonight's destination is the roof." Seeing Shiro's confused expression, he laughed. "Don't worry, I've already scoped it out, nobody's there." Shiro shrugged and let Matt lead him up to the roof.

"Woah," he breathed out. The roof was so peaceful, nobody was around for what seemed like miles. Matt laughed again at his expression but he didn't mind. "Matt, how did you even know to come here?"   
Matt laughed, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "Well, I heard Iverson talking about how nobody is to be allowed on the roof so I expected nobody up here. Logic." Shiro laughed at his best friend's expression.

Matt grinned at him and sat down. He patted the ground beside him softly. Shiro smiled back and sat gently next to him. Matt laid down and after seeing that Shiro wasn't following his lead, he pulled Shiro down too.

After a few minutes of silence, Shiro spoke up. "Look, you can see the Big Dipper, Ursa Minor, and the North Star," he said, pointing to each in turn. Matt was following his hand with his eyes, after Shiro was done, he pointed out a few more constellations and they stayed like that for a while, enjoying each others presence and pointing out constellations. Gradually they got closer together until they were shoulder to shoulder, their hands only centimetres apart. They fell into silence again.

Matt cleared his throat quietly. "Hey, Shiro?" He said softly.  
Shiro turned his head to look at him. "Yeah, Matt?"  
Matt stared at the sky. He breathed deeply, but still didn't say anything.

"Matt?" Shiro prompted.  
"What would you do if, hypothetically of course, your best friend told you they liked you?" Matt said quickly, almost like he'd been keeping this in for a while.  
Shiro's face flushed. "Well, I would tell them that they're the best thing that's ever happened to me and that I might, possibly, like them as well," he said calmly.  
Matt finally turned to look at him, his face was red and oh god that's adorable. "Hypothetically?" He breathed.  
Shiro smiled softly at him. "What would you do if I said not hypothetically?"  
"I would kiss you," Matt said, quietly.  
"Go for it."

They both leaned forwards until their foreheads touched then slowly they shifted so their mouths fit together in a gentle kiss. They separated after a few seconds and looked each other in the eye.

"Wow," Shiro said softly as Matt breathed "woah."   
"Again?" Shiro asked, not wanting to push Matt. Matt just moved over until he was on top of Shiro, straddling his waist. 

Matt grinned at Shiro as he pushed Matt's bangs off of his face.   
"You're gorgeous," Shiro said.

Matt leaned down so he was basically laying on Shiro and replied in the form of a kiss, still sweet but a bit harder this time now that they both knew the other wanted this as much as they did. Shiro grabbed his hips just to feel him, Matt's arms were around his shoulders. 

After a bit, Matt sat up so he was straddling Shiro's hips. Shiro sat up so now Matt was in his lap and went in for another kiss but was interrupted by Matt giggling. 

"What?" Shiro asked, genuinely curious.  
"I just can't believe that Takashi-fucking-Shirogone likes me back," he said as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.  
"Well, I can't believe that Matthew-fucking-Holt would like little ol me."  
Matt snorted, Shiro grinned. Matt looked up at him as if he had the sun and stars in his eyes. "You're perfect, please never change," Matt said.  
"The only thing I want to change is my Facebook, from 'single' to 'dating my best friend in the whole wide world who I love very much', or do you think that's too long of a title? Maybe boyfriend would be a better title for you," Shiro said, looking at Matt.  
"I think it's perfect." Matt smiled brightly. 

They spent a long time up there, only leaving once Shiro remembered they had class in the morning. When they left, they wound up in Shiro's room since he didn't share his room with anyone. They fell asleep while cuddling and only woke up once Shiro's alarm went off. Playing Britney Spears, of course.  
"Really? That's still your alarm?"  
"It reminds me of you."  
"That's sweet, now get over here and make out with me."


End file.
